


Open Invitation

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Open Invitation

The Nameless Ghoul stirred in his bed, his mind unable to rest. All he thought of was her.

He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. He inhaled, but all he could smell was her scent. A picture flashed in his mind; her hair fanned out on his sheets, their colours contrasting against each other. Unable to bear it any longer, he got up and hastily covered up, taking only his mask and a robe. He rummaged through his bedside drawer and found the key to her quarters. She had given him her spare key as an open invitation, for him to see her whenever he liked. Pocketing the key, he made his way out of his quarters and across the abbey.

He reached the infirmary, and knowing that the door was never locked, he pushed it open. He made his way to the door that led to the Sister’s quarters and unlocked it.

He pushed open the door, slowly easing himself through it. He walked into the darkened room, the faint light from the scattered candles that were still lit silhouetting the furniture and the figure on the bed.

He drifted across the room to the bed, the figure slowly becoming clear as he drew closer. He stood there, observing her sleeping form. She lay on her side, with one leg bent, sticking out of the sheets and splayed across the bed. She wore a singlet, and shorts that were nothing but. The Ghoul got rid of his robe, now in nothing but his silk boxers, he crawled onto the bed. He made his way slowly towards her, working his way up her body, taking in the sights. His fingers hovering over her exposed legs, longing to make contact. He reached her thigh that was spread across her. He studied the creases on her skin of where her thigh ended and the curve of her buttocks began. Thoughts and ideas played in his mind; how her soft, plump flesh felt in his palms and at times, between his teeth.

Finally, he reached the head of the bed. He slid underneath the sheets where he curled up behind her, enveloping his body onto hers, and finally letting his fingers rest and delicately trail up her thigh, to the curve of her bum.

The Sister stirred, clearly knowing who it was. She edged herself further into him and lifted an arm over her, reaching for his head. She felt for his mask, and like a signal the Ghoul lifted his mask and tore it from his head, letting it fall behind him. Finally free, he buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent that he so searched for. She adjusted as he coiled his arms around her waist, before snaking one hand up her chest, a thumb brushing past an erect nipple underneath the Sister’s top and resting the hand just below her neck. The Sister ran her palms over the length of his forearms before settling her hands on top of his. They lay there a while, feeling the heat radiating from each other.

As the Sister began to slip back into her slumber, the Ghoul rolled himself over, now having her rest on her stomach, her leg still bent out across the bed. Half of his weight on her, he freed his arm from her chest and gathered her hair, exposing her shoulder as well as the back of her neck. Now freeing his other arm from underneath her, he propped himself on an elbow and traced soft kisses on her skin. With his free hand, he moved away the strap of her singlet and traced kisses across her shoulder.

His free hand once again found her thighs. He moved his hands upwards, his fingers slipping under the hem of her shorts and grabbing a handful of her ass. She moved her hips and grinded up against him, feeling his growing erection against the lustrous material of his boxers. She shivered as he continued to caress his fingertips on the underside of her thighs. Her body betraying her as his touch sends small waves of electricity throughout her body. He chuckled against her, his lips stapled on the curve between her neck and her shoulder. He continued to mark her skin, letting his teeth gently graze her skin as his fingers once again slipped under the hem of her shorts. Moving further in, his fingertips found the wetness brewing within them.

The Sister lifted her hips at the touch, opening herself further, letting his finger slip along her. His middle finger glided along her dewy lips before finally settling on her clit, encircling it with the tip of his finger. The Sister grabbed at the sheets and let out a breathy moan, gently moving her hips against his hand. He worked his finger around her clit slowly and steadily, letting her absorb every sensation that rippled across her body each time his finger passed her.

She shook underneath his touch as she reached her orgasm. She breathed into her pillow as he continued to caress her sensitivity, letting her ride out every last wave until the Ghoul withdrew his fingers from her. With her back heaving, the Sister lied still as she could, as if letting her body melt into the mattress. His fingers found the waistband of her shorts, his finger leaving a slick trail as he slid his fingers underneath it, as if asking for permission. Finally regaining her composure, she turned her head away from her pillow and nodded.

The Ghoul once again planted kisses on her neck and shoulders as he slipped off her shorts, his lips only parting her skin to pull her shorts away from her ankles. He came back to her again, with the side of his face pressed against hers, he pulled out his erection. The Sister lifted her hips once again, her dampness ready to receive him. He trailed his cock along her slit, his chest rumbling as he did. The Sister breathed underneath him, pleading for him and he complied. Slowly, he inserted himself within her; his movements, unhurried and constant, he felt every bit of her, and she of him.

He lifted his face from hers. Still working at her core, he kissed the back of her neck while one of his hands found their way underneath her singlet and on her breasts, kneading. The mixing of their breaths and moans being the music that filled the room. His kisses grew sloppy and wet as he slowly reached his end. Mouth agape, he breathed against her skin. The hand on her breast found its way south, his fingers once again on her clit. The Sister gasped at the sudden contact. She tightened around him, the contact on her still sensitive clit sending her over the edge. Once again, she rode out each wave with his teeth pressing onto her skin until he, too finally came. She felt his warmth spill inside her and down her thigh as he pulled himself out of her.

He collapsed on his stomach next to her, his breaths short and quick. His face towards her, he watched her turn her head to face him. From behind her, she pulled on the sheets and covered both their bodies with it. She studied his features, her thumb caressing the bottom lip of his open mouth; the Ghoul still trying to catch his breath. She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips before settling into each other; a tangle of limbs, sheets and sweat.


End file.
